The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. It is not uncommon for an STB to include or to be used in conjunction with digital video recording (“DVR”) technology, which may be used to record media content to permanent storage (e.g., a hard disk) for subsequent local access.
In some instances, a user of a DVR-enabled device may desire to modify a resolution in which a particular media content program scheduled for recording is recorded. For example, a user may initially provide the device with recording instructions configured to direct the device to automatically record episodes included in a particular television series in standard definition (“SD”). Subsequently, the user may desire to modify the recording instructions so that the device will record yet-to-be transmitted episodes within the television series in high definition (“HD”). In order to do so, a user has heretofore had to search for another content channel carrying the television series in HD, determine the time at which the television series is transmitted in HD, create a new set of recording instructions configured to direct the device to record the television series in HD, and delete the SD recording instructions. Such a process is unintuitive, difficult to perform, inconvenient, and/or time intensive for many users.